


Catch 22

by DeadShipsNeverDie



Series: The Wicked Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Bonnie, F/M, The Originals - Freeform, Thriller, bonnie centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadShipsNeverDie/pseuds/DeadShipsNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years since Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie had been in the same room. Supernatural forces had worked in their favor and brought them together. With a secret deal, lives hang in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie had been in the same room. Supernatural forces had worked in their favor and brought them together. Thoughts of the past and present weighed on everyone's mind no matter how happy they seemed on the surface. All of them had a secret that could destroy each other yet none spoke it out loud. Outside of the party, a storm began to gather that would shake the group to it's core for their silence would have consequences.

Stefan and Elena had moved near Hollywood in an attempt to hide away from Klaus. Elena purposely hung around with look-alikes and learned how she could change herself to find some happiness. A happy accident had happened, Elena had found herself pregnant. It was the reason that everyone had gathered that day. The mystic gang came to greet the little pieces of happiness in a world that had been decimated with death.

Elena found herself wearing a true smile for once and so was her husband, Stefan. It was Stefan and Damon's idea to throw a party for a weekend. Her husband was so cautious about everything that she was shocked that he even agreed to show their friends where they lived yet she didn't even question it, for she feared to sour the mood. Among each other the new parents joked about being cursed as every time they were all together something bad happened before everyone arrived. After the laughter faded, a solemn feeling descended upon her that stayed even as she sat at her own party.

In a rustic town that was far enough from the glitz and glam of Hollywood contained a small house hidden away in the woods. The design made it's occupants fill with longing. It wasn't as big as the boarding house but it was filled with happiness. Elena couldn't be more excited to have her friends within her home, the party she held for her miracles so she tried to push away thoughts of those who didn't show. Jeremy had slowly drifted away as he got older, constantly searching for some normalcy. Elena hoped he would see his niece and nephew but nothing could get him in the same room with her. It was the same with some of the group's other friends like Matt and Tyler. She hated how much her life had changed but California was a good idea. If she had never come she may never have lived. As the party continued, she found herself constantly reminding her of the fact.

A few weeks ago she had given birth to fraternal twins, Arianna and Anthony. "It's just the stress. Nothing more" she whispered to herself over and over again. Her hair made her even more uncomfortable among her friends. She couldn’t keep her hands out it. Now blonde like Caroline's it made her feel like a stranger even after all these years. Between the small wrinkles around her eyes that had developed from running from Klaus, she felt as if she was slowly changing into someone else. Her gaze turned to Bonnie who seemed surprisingly the same, Elena smiled and took a drink from Damon.

Caroline had floated around the world seeing it for the first time. Elena had given birth in the state where dreams were made, allowing Caroline to kill two birds with one stone. Nothing could slow down her bubbly personality even her constant break-ups with Tyler. She had figured out a way to combine her love of control and parties into one. She helped in a PR company, careful not to be too good at her job. When she felt the need to have more freedom, she knew how to "convince" her bosses to give her a vacation. It was nice to be away from her former friends. The drama seemed to be never-ending in her personal life, she couldn't bare to deal with Elena's anymore. Stefan and Damon seemed as moody as ever so she already had plans to skip out a bit early.

Bonnie smiled like she had gone to disneyland while touching her friend's newborn twins. Years have gone by but the threats never seem to fade into history for Bonnie but Elena finally had the life she deserved. Streamers littered the floor of the new Salvatore home as if it was new year eve. A change of atmosphere was definitely. 

She made her way over to Stefan and nudged him in the shoulder. “So you chose to make your house a horror movie?” Bonnie chuckled. Stefan’s eyes widen in shock as he looked at her. She took a sip as she shuffled in her bag., pulling out the source of her joke. 

She pointed at her phone’s screen reminding her that there was no service.

“Sorry, it’s all the charms. I can help you get some service. I just need to see the phone.” Stefan said slowly 

It was embarrassing to jealous of magic of others, she remembered how much they used to lean on her at one time. She began to rack her mind with different spells and charms that could be used. Bonnie was so caught up in her thoughts that it wasn't until Stefan had taken her phone from her that she snapped out of it. 

“Who is “Anti Khirst?” 

Sometimes she wondered if he wanted her to get caught to just mock her shame. Her secret needed to stay in Mystic Falls where it belonged.

“An idiot from back home. He moved in after you left.”

“I think we have werewolves, vampires, witches, but definitely no Anti-Chirst.” Damon added before taking the phone from from Stefan  
“or Anti Khrist. Did you get a little brain damage from all those spells?”

Bonnie snatched her phone out of his hand and shoved it into her bag without even looking at it. 

“Maybe you shut your mouth before I use one of my spells on you.”

“Save it for that shitty town you call home”

Her teeth were beginning to grind as Stefan escorted his brother away from her. He was always cranky at everyone for Elena and Stefan’s happiness. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. He didn't know how the town was before the darkness had touched it. 

Bonnie had stayed in Mystic Falls to protect the townspeople from the hybrids that constantly visited the town. Bonnie tried to relax as she sipped cocktails at the house. As much as she admired everyone for getting away from the town, it was her home. The home that housed generations of her family line, she could not imagine breaking the tradition. It was where she belonged and her responsibility. It would be her children's responsibility after her. "Children" Bonnie thought to herself. The mere thought hurt her deep and so did the thought of staying any longer at the party. 

Damon's snide comments ended the happy reunion, everyone had begun to leave one by one to Stefan's dismay. It was Elena's big day and Damon's drinking had increased ten-fold. The brothers knew what they needed to talk about so Stefan gave little grief to his brother.

After everyone disbursed to their hotels. Damon finally opened his mouth. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"It's nothing I can't handle myself. Klaus doesn't control my life anymore, not her's either." Stefan snapped.

Damon put down his drink down slowly. He looked at Stefan briefly before he slammed him into the wall. "If you do anything to hurt Elena, I will kill you myself"

Stefan threw Damon off of him and began to choke him on the floor. "Are you crazy? Why would I hurt Elena? You have no idea how I feel right now."

Klaus had showed up while Elena was in the hospital and cornered Stefan. One death and he would give his whole family freedom until the end of their lives. The thoughts weighed on his mind as he watched the celebration at his home. Only one person noticed the sour mood of the new father.

As he struggled against Stefan's grip he slowly began to speak. "No wonder Klaus told me too. It seems like your love is not as strong as before." Stefan shoved Damon to the ground and slumped against the wall to the floor. Both brothers glared at each other heavily breathing and listening to the three heartbeats above them.

The dark haired brother broke the silence first by scoffing and sitting up. "This shouldn't even be a debate. Just do it!" he whispered harshly.

"How can we even trust him? If I…" Stefan stated before

Damon's loud cough interrupted him. "I mean if we do this we can never take this back."

"Can you risk Elena's life when we finally have a free pass?" Damon sighed. "Yes, she is a good friend but we are talking about your wife and kids versus someone who would have killed us years ago."

Once again silence descended against the duo as they thought heavily.

"She can never know. She would never forgive me or any of us" Stefan emphasized

While Elena slept she had become another reason for another death. Bonnie Bennett would have to die for her to see another

morning.

Bonnie sat in her hotel room looking at the growing rain clouds and wondered if she could be happy like her friend. The persistent texting from her secret shame was making her feel like she knew the answer already no matter how she deluded herself. This was her life. Bonnie tried to smile by herself but hot tears fell from her eyes regardless of the effort. She clutched herself to keep herself still. She was Bonnie Bennett, she told herself.

A pang of sadness hit her heart as her mind thought of how she lied to herself. A family, it didn't seem to be in her future. Her parents didn't speak to her anymore. Fleeing the town as soon as the hybrid problem had gotten bad. Sometimes she wondered if her mother had compelled her father. The thing that bothered her the most was how her mother still felt no need to connect with her. "Second honeymoon" she scoffed to herself. "for over three years". Occasionally she would get the phone call from Jaime, telling her how her mother and father was doing. It wasn't fair but it's my fate she thought.

"I'm not suppose to be happy" she whispered out loud.

The cruelest turns and the biggest changes often come in pairs. When caught in it's wake one can only be on one end of the spectrum or the other. If you are lucky you can find the sunshine before the darkness comes over.


	2. Chapter 2

A pang of sadness hit her heart as her mind thought of how she lied to herself. A family, it didn't seem to be in her future. Her parents didn't speak to her anymore. Fleeing the town as soon as the hybrid problem had gotten bad. Sometimes she wondered if her mother had compelled her father. The thing that bothered her the most was how her mother still felt no need to connect with her. "Second honeymoon" she scoffed to herself. "for over three years". Occasionally she would get the phone call from Jaime, telling her how her mother and father was doing. It wasn't fair but it's my fate she thought.  
"I'm not suppose to be happy" she whispered out loud.  
The cruelest turns and the biggest changes often come in pairs. When caught in it's wake one can only be on one end of the spectrum or the other. If you are lucky you can find the sunshine before the darkness comes over.

\-----

As she cried herself to sleep, many things ran through her mind. It got lonely in Mystic Falls without the familiar faces of her younger years. Nobody could be trusted thanks to the originals' ability to compel almost everybody. She found herself doing her own version of domestic terrorism by putting vervain in the water tower once a month. It was tiresome work so she was happy to be away for a little while. One weekend away from the town wouldn't hurt she told herself as she began to sniffle.

The sound of the shower being turned on stopped the tears completely. She ran quickly to the bathroom door and then turned off the shower with her magic. The sound of laughter told her everything she needed to know. "Kol!" She shouted angrily.

"Can we save that for later tonight" he drawled while still in the bathroom. Bonnie yanked open the door with enough force it was a wonder that it didn't break off the hinge.

"I told you to leave me alone this weekend" she snapped at him.

"What's a vacation without someone to share it with" Kol replied and turn the water on again.

Bonnie turned off the water again while glaring at the cocky Original. "Stop being  
an ass. This is my weekend you are hijacking"

Kol groaned at the lost of hot water. The shower curtain hide the grin that was plastered on his face as Bonnie continued her tirade. He did enjoy their little games. The young vampire poked his head out from behind the curtain and pouted.

"I can finally take a shower in peace without be scalded by vervian and you are ruining it."

"You are the most selfish man I have ever met!" Bonnie yelled as she ripped down the curtain.

Kol sped out of the shower and pinned Bonnie to the bed. Bonnie began trying to set fire to his hands that were holding her wrists. He let go quickly allowing her to get off the bed and throw the bedside lamp at him. Her aim had never been good plus with his speed he caught it with ease. The lamp shattered on the floor when Kol tossed it. Bonnie's eyes light up as he grinned at the mess shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Oops" he chuckled.

Bonnie launched herself at him again trying to claw at his eyes for even laughing at her. He fell back onto the bed laughing at the witch on top of him. After few minutes she found herself becoming tired of trying to destroy the everso durable vampire. In that moment of slight weakness pulled her into a kiss.

It made her breathless the way he bit her lip as he pulled away from her. He rubbed his cheek against so she heard his shallow breath. She closed her eyes and arched her back into him. Kol returned to kiss her and she kissed back harder, her hands ran through his hair grasping at it. Every time their lips broke for a moment, it was as if they had been cut off from heaven. Their eyes connected as he pulled away from her. She held onto his shoulders as he moved them more to the center of the bed.

Kol's arms circled her hips bringing her closer, and making his lips glide across her mouth with ease. Both of their thoughts were blurred in the moment. Bonnie tilted her neck as he pressed frantic kisses to her bare neck. His hand slides underneath the shirt that had become wet because his damp body. Her hands dragged across Kol's chest as she battled for dominance. The scratches healed as quickly as they were made. His left hand slowly crept from her back moving to the hem of her dress. He pulled it up and the cold air was welcomed as she felt like she was burning underneath him. Her head tilted back and her eyes became pure white for a moment as he touched between her thighs. Power radiated from her body making her even more irresistible to Kol. His true face was hidden as he buried his face into her neck. Kol looked her straight in her eyes and smiled. The light sweat that had developed on her face caused the strands of her hair to cover her face. He brushed them away, still not breaking eye contact with Bonnie's white eyes until they faded to the brown globes and then he returned to his human face.

When they were together, it happened more than once before. Kol's left hand rubbed her now bare thigh, waiting for her to say something. Bonnie hated how he rendered her speechless sometimes yet she ached for his touch. Bonnie cusped his face and brought it to her's. During these intimate moments, she thought she saw more than lust in his eyes and it scared her. There was nothing awkward about the way he moved during sex. A product of years on this earth but a body of a twenty something. Every time they had sex was different, today he seemed to be so intense. She thought she heard him say something in her ear that was impossible. Those three words would never fall from his mouth. Time was always suspended until they laid spent. The loud crash caused them both to jump up.

The clang of the objects falling to the floor caused them to look around to the decimation they had caused. "Fuck!" they said in unison. Lately her magic had begun to sink into everything she did and it was nothing but trouble. If they had not been so immersed in themselves they would have noticed the items levitating around them.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hands as she stepped carefully among the ruin room. Guilt flooded over her, now she had made two mistakes tonight. Kol stood up to which caused her to gasp.

"Put on some clothes and put it away" she commanded pointing at his lower region.

Kol rolled his eyes and yanked a sheet off the bed. "Bonnie, as much as I love this "virgin act" we both know how familiar you are with this sight. I will fix this mess later. Can I just enjoy some more time with my favorite witch?" he scoffed

"You promise?"

"I promise on all of my lifetimes I will fix this mess or pay for it. Come to bed"

"You are going back to your own hotel room afterwards. I do not need people finding out about this. Caroline is in the same hotel." Bonnie stated with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, I know…I have a honeymoon suite for your information. You should visit"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the very naked man. "I don't know what I am going to do with you"

"I know what I'm going to do with you" Kol whispered before kissing her again.

Bonnie allowed him to stay for a few hours before kicking him out. Her friends would never understand how she became the lover of Kol but they also never talked to her. The last thing she needed was a lecture for the whole weekend about her choices. It was complicated enough for the couple to confuse themselves at times.

Once Kol returned to his hotel room he found he had a visitor too.

"Klaus"

"Kol"  
Klaus handed his brother a drink. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly

"Love and other things. And you?" the younger brother announced

"Other things and love" as said as he took a sip of the burning liquid.

They nodded at each other in silent agreement. Their eyes told each other everything they dared not say out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon crashed at Stefan's home that night to give them more time to plot. The twins have kept Stefan from addressing an important element, how. The house felt so busy even with two vampires speeding around.

"We need to talk about the issue ASAP" Damon growled as he walked into the living room. Stefan could only roll his eyes at his impatient brother. He was trying to get the children ready for their outing. Elena was going out with the girls and was taking them with her. "I think Arianna could put on her diaper quicker than you" he added.

"They are newborns, not dolls. I could hurt them." Stefan emphasized. He gently placed the newborn next to her brother in the stroller. "You could learn a few things from me"

"Like your wonderful eating habits, I will be their favorite uncle when they find that out. I can't wait until they find out that you like to eat Bambi" Damon mocked

"We can poison her and be done with this by the end of today" he said off handily. Stefan sped over to cover Damon's mouth. "This is not a discussion to have in front of my children" Stefan reprimanded as he glared at Damon. Damon swiped Stefan's hand from his mouth.

"They are like 8 weeks old. They can't run around yelling about how uncle and daddy plotted the death of their mom's friend. Look that was a mouthful for me!" He chuckled.

The grimace did not leave Stefan's face. He decided to ignore his brother's carefree attitude. "How can you be so sure he wouldn't kill Elena afterwards? Bonnie was the reason she hasn't been killed yet" he whispered

"Because of my niece and nephew" Damon pointed out. Stefan raised his eyebrows in slight confusion causing Damon to scoff and roll his eyes. "I knew I was the smart one. The Petrova line is now going to continue so he can just wait for another one to emerge in a few centuries"

Stefan tilted his head at the statement. "Why does Bonnie have to die then? She will be dead by the time the new Petrova is born."

Damon placed his hands on Stefan's shoulder staring into his eyes. "So her line dies. I have always protected the Bennett witches. Now if they die with Bonnie he has no worries the next time a Petrova comes around."

It made sense in a sick way that by killing Bonnie now he doomed someone in the future who would share his blood linage. He grimly sighed in understanding.

"No Bonnie, No trouble" he acknowledged

"Now about the poison issue, I found a nice one that will cause to hallucinate a bit so it could look like she had an accident."Damon continued

"Will it be painful? She doesn't deserve that."

"Life is painful and death is too. You are focusing on the wrong things"

Elena walked into the room with a pep in her step. Fresh air and some quality with old friends made her extremely happy. She could barely recognize herself anymore. She had dyed her hair bleach blond and constantly tanned to stay unrecognizable. The amount of makeup she wore drove her mad but it made her look like a dime a dozen which was the goal. The guilty looks on the Salvatores' faces sparked her interest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart" Stefan replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"He just afraid the woodland animals will get payback by stealing the babies" Damon announced while walking out of the room. The couple kissed each other before saying goodbye.

Later that day the girls had finished shopping and sat at a beachside restaurant. They caught up on each other lives since the last time they had seen each other. Bonnie thought she had gotten scott-free but Caroline opened her mouth.

"Bonnie, is there any men in your life?" Caroline beamed. Bonnie coughed out the water that she had been drinking. "No, none, absolutely single" She rambled as she clean herself up. Caroline playfully tapped Elena's shoulder. "I think we have a liar at our table" Caroline prodded. Elena laughed at the flustered person across from her. "I think you are absolutely right. So who is this nobody?"

"Nobody is right. I am so busy with the hybrids and Klaus I don't have the time. Caroline has better stories I am sure" Bonnie blurted out trying to deflect the limelight

"Men always seem to follow me. I really could get used to an eternity of being fawned over" she purred at Bonnie. "Do you have any followers?" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie's jaw dropped at the wording. Did she know, Bonnie thought to herself. "Can we please go back to the discussion of the miracle twins?" She pleaded.

The rest of the girls gave up at fighting the wall Bonnie had put up. At the end of the night Bonnie and Caroline dropped of the tired trio home. Elena put the twins to sleep and came to her living room. Damon and Stefan joined them with drinks.

Stefan handed Bonnie her drink and sat down next to her. She eyed the liquor debating whether she should even drink so late. "It has vervian in yours since I'm sure you forgot" Stefan proclaimed. She slapped her hand to her head. She was used to it being in the water source causing her to gulp down the retched liquid instantly. Bonnie glanced around the room noticing all the smiling faces

"Thanks for reminding me. You guys really do have my back"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie Bennett relaxed on very few occasions, especially since the great migration of her friends. She skipped down the hallway of her hotel with the grace of a bull, yet it was the most fun she had in awhile. Five falls later, she found herself in her hotel room, stumbling around. Bennett only had two drinks, but she felt like she was getting drunker every minute. Her mind was in a fog, making it hard to register what and how the bed was covered with flowers.

"Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed, looking around excitedly. The silence that followed made it abundantly clear that she was all alone. Flowers seemed to float in the air the longer she looked at them, so she grabbed the white note off the bed. Repeated attempts were needed for her to read the simple note.

I found myself in a flower shop today so I helped myself to a few things.

~Kol

Before she could even think about her actions, the note floated out of her hands. Bonnie grimaced in confusion at the random burst of magic. Being out of control never made her feel calm. A shower was necessary, she thought to herself.

Hot water did not help her state, which included singing in the shower. Singing would be a kind word for the yelling/mumbling mixture that she was doing. Kol had finally gotten to the music of the 80s with her help. "Puppets" by Depeche Mode was on permanent replay in his car just to tease her. Kol always like to think he was in control of their relationship; only alone did she let herself acknowledge how much he was.

"I'll be your operator baby, I'm in control," She sang out badly. In her mind she was reliving the last car ride she had with him.

She moved her mouth to sing again when she was hit by the first muscle spasm. Bonnie grabbed the shower curtain to steady herself, laughing uneasily. The second one came a few seconds later, causing her eyes to flutter uncontrollably. Wave after wave, they occurred.

She felt her body get weaker until her body hit the tub with a loud thud. The curtain that was once her savior became a mortal enemy as it blocked the water from leaving. Water still rained on the helpless body, slowly filling the shower.

Pain was all Bonnie could think of as she twitched in the bathroom tub. Nothing worked to move her body and her magic flared uncontrollably. Fire was how it flared, adding to her discomfort. The pain was getting so bad that she wished for death. One word found its way to her lips as she lay in the cold water.

"Kol."

Kol strolled down the hallway as he sniffed the air, inhaling Bonnie's lingering scent. Flowers never went of style he told himself as he thought of Bonne's reaction to them. Sometimes he felt as if he was giving offering to the gods when he bought her anything, always hoping the offering would please her enough to swing things in her favor.

Everything about her plagued his thoughts, providing fuel to his inner madness. Klaus's visit offered little distraction to his obsessive thoughts. Thoughts of men flirting with her made him enraged so much that there were victims. That little detail never needed to known as long as he did something nice for her, was always his reasoning.

Marie, the cleaning lady, gave him a small smile when he passed. Compelled with the thoughts that he was Bonnie's fiancé, she was eager to help him with any problem. He didn't even need to compel her again when she cleaned up the mess in Bonnie's room. Kol was tempted to steal her to be his servant.

"Bonnie," he chuckled as he knocked on her door. "Can I join you?" It was then did he hear the weak scratchy voice of Bonnie. He ripped open the door and launched into the room. "Bonnie?" he repeated

The seizures racked through her body with her magic flaring right after. Her body bore minor burns from the fire would come and go. The poison was making her mind and even her magic get confused on who the enemy was. Her magic knew it was around her, but was doing more harm than good.

The water sizzled and evaporated in the fire, but it was burning her in the process. Bonnie found herself begging for any release. The weightlessness of her body gave her hope that she was finally done with all the pain.

Kol ripped Bonnie out from the shower, holding the seizing girl. The burns that littered her body needed attention. He immediately wrapped a sheet around her naked body. Placing her on the bed, he only needed to think for a moment before he bit her wrist.

The vervain burned the inside of his mouth instantly. He spat out the acidic blood, yet he could taste something else besides vervain in her system. Bonnie's seizure stopped for a second giving him hope.

"Bonnie, I'm going to get help," he consoled. Bonnie's eyes could only flutter in response. Fire began to burn the sheet away that covered her body. Kol rushed her body back to the shower.

When Bonnie began crying and mumbling his name, Kol's walls came down. The hot tears rolled down his face as he held the woman that he was sure without a doubt he loved.

"Please don't die," he cried as he broke down. Kol cut her wrists open to bleed out the poison and vervain. The water was over flowing, causing the white tiles to become a sickening pink.

He prayed for the first time in hundreds of years as he feed her his blood. "I love you, Bonnie. You are the most beautiful creature I have seen," he confessed as he stroke her head.

"It's your heart that makes you that. You accept that you will die trying to protect others so effortlessly. You don't get bitter; instead you accept it as life."

Bonnie began to shift in his arms as she felt her control return. She still felt too tired to even open her eyes, so she just listened.

"I would never let you die like this. I don't care if I have the world red with blood. You will get the picket fence and children and I will watch from afar."

"You are such a dreamer," Bonnie added weakly.

Kol almost jumped from shock at the sound of her voice. He squeezed her with perhaps a bit too much strength. In that moment he had never been so happy to hear a voice.

Hours later, Bonnie found herself dressed and in Kol's room. She lay in bed, tired from her use of magic. The original's blood coursed through her body healing almost all of the damage. Kol brought food for her to eat, watching her intensely.

"Who poisoned you?" he asked darkly

Bonnie sipped her water while thinking. "It must have happened at the restaurant. I only had something to eat at the restaurant," she announced.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I only ate there, I swear. The only time I had anything else was when I drank at Elena's house. Stefan gave me my vervain," she insisted.

Kol's features began to darken at her admission. "Go to sleep," he commanded "I'm going to make sure your room is cleared."

Bonnie rolled over without a fight. Kol left the room in a rush to get to the hotel room. Once there, he rushed inside to pounce on the individual inside.

"Tell me why you poisoned Bonnie or I will rip out your throat" as he lifted the person up on the wall

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Caroline screamed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline clawed at the original's face with no avail. The pressure on her neck was unbearable as the muscles began to tear from the pressure. Pain seemed to come from all over making her version blurred from tears .All she could see was the darken features of Kol's face as he cocked his head. The scratches she made to his face disappeared as quickly as she made them.

"Tell me what you know now!" he growled while shaking her body. The sound of cracking bones began to fill the air of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried out. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to find the answer he wished. She had barely heard his question before she found herself slammed against the wall. The feeling of pressure was replaced by the feeling of weightlessness as she was tossed across the room.

Shock was the only reason she could find for immobility. Slowly she tried to pick herself up from the floor to get away from the madman. He watched with morbid curiosity Caroline attempt to move. Caroline realized that she had been thrown behind the bed while crawling on the floor. In her mind she almost thought she gotten away when she crawled past him. Suddenly Kol stepped on Caroline's back as if he was crushing a bug causing her to scream out in pain. Her mouth began to fill with blood as she technically died. Darkness began to drift over and she hoped she would wake up from this nightmare.

"Secrets, Secrets, Secrets" he chided as he kicked over her unconscious body. With little care for Caroline, he threw her over his shoulder to take her to a better location.

Stefan paced his living room as he looked at the time. Three hours for the affect to kick in but five to 12 hours for it to kill Damon had told him. Every hour he thought of what stage she would be in yet he also thought of Elena the same time. He felt guilty for the slight joy he felt that Elena could finally be free from her curse.

The constant pacing was making it impossible for Damon to sleep. He had been in a constant drunken state since the actual initiation of the plan. The feelings he once had for the witch had flared up the minute her lips touched the glass. His body had betrayed him making him painfully aware of what he had done. Every time she swallowed he would hear it at volume so loud he looked around the room to see if anyone heard it too. The extra dose was his idea hoping that she would die quicker and maybe skip the more painful part of the poison. Even his switch was not working because of his concern for his brother. Someone needed to be strong he told himself. He took a slight pause to collect himself and then entered the room.

"Calm down, brother. Have a drink." Damon offered a glass of his bourbon to him. "It will be over soon enough and your family will be safe"

Stefan shrugged his shoulder violently as if to shake off the comment and gesture. "You need to talk to Klaus about the terms" he demanded.

"Whoa, it's your family; You do the talking" Damon chuckled darkly as he drank some more.

"I gave her the poison, you talk to Klaus" Stefan reiterated. Stefan turned to face Damon and folded his arm.

"Yes and the poison I bought is killing her right now. You talk to Klaus." Damon chided into his drink.

"Don't pretend you care now that she is dead" Stefan scoffed. In quickening speed Damon was in front of his brother. Stefan barely flinch at the sudden movement instead he stared down Damon daring him to make a move.

"I cared about her more than you will ever know. She died because I can't stop loving someone doesn't even think of me. Don't you dare even think I didn't give a shit about Bonnie Bennett" He barked in Stefan's face.

Damon rushed out the front door taking his bottle with him.

Caroline found herself face down in a blood covered room. The smell of blood was so intoxicating. She jolted herself up when she remembered what happened to her.  
"Sit down" Kol commanded, his voice was low yet strikingly powerful.

Caroline made b-line to the door reaction to his voice. As an original he had many powers at his disposable but he always preferred the physical aspect. With lightning speed got in front of her and threw her to the floor again. He honed it so well that Klaus was often afraid to fight him.

"Someone help me!" Caroline screeched from the floor causing Kol to have to jump on top of her to cover her mouth.

"You are goddamn idiot. What do you…?" The sound of jingling keys interrupted him revealing the kindness of some human.

In his haste he flipped Caroline's struggling body and took out his knife. He stabbed the knife into her spinal cord paralyzing her from the neck down.

"Is everyone okay?" Marie whimpered as she opened the door. Marie taking to small steps inside the room she only enough time to gasp as Kol dragged the older woman inside shutting the door behind him.

He stared into her eyes and compelled her to stay still and make no noise. Caroline's immobile body was propped up on the bed so she could see Marie. Kol didn't want to waste an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

"This is what happens when you call for help against a original!" He fumed. Marie's throat was ripped open savagely adding to the blood soak room. Caroline could only cry as she watch him devour the unlucky woman in front of her. When it was over he let go the nearly decapitated woman smiling with a murderous glint in his dark eyes.

Flipping Caroline back over he took the knife out of her back. "You're lucky I need you to speak or I would have done the same to you" Kol revealed.

The history of Kol and Caroline was complex. The duplicity nature of Caroline in the younger years had her sneaking into the mansion at night and verbally attacking the originals in the day. The family cared little for outing the double agent so her secret was never revealed. Kol never liked her for that reason. He was cruel, sadistic, and sometimes psychotic but everyone knew that. To see her face greet him like a friend when she sat snuggled next to Klaus then later on she would complain loudly about wanted to kill them all. It made his skin crawl in disgust, life in the open is the only way to live. If anyone knew secrets it would be her he assumed.

"I don't…." Caroline begged just to be interrupted by Kol's loud sigh. "No more "I don't know""he demanded.

"But I don't know…." She blurted out. Without warning Kol grabbed Caroline and bit furiously into her neck. The attack was over in a few seconds leaving Caroline dazed. She didn't scream this time painfully aware that he would kill anyone or everyone who tried to help.

The enemies stared at each other for the first time assessing the state of each other. Caroline had just changed into her matching silk pajamas. Her face still had make up on it as she was going to clean her face when he attacked. The white fabric had become soaked with her own blood. The blood made blotches where bone had pierced skin. In the her shock she didn't realize that he held with one and the other on her ribs. He had successful shattered her ribcage and damage her spinal cord. Her throat wound washed away the evidence of the individual wounds. Now all that left was blood soaked girl half huddled in the corner.

Kol was still dressed in the clothes he had found Bonnie in. The slightly damp fabric mirrored Caroline own state in a way that could be even considered mocking. He had worn a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt. The blood he had on him had been washed away in the shower. Blood stains that were on his pants was from the attacks he had made. His eyes did not revert back to normal causing his movement to be even more predatory. He tilted his head back and forth making Caroline even more uneasy. His face was the face of death to her now.

"Now are you going to answer the question?" he whispered

"I don't know about poison, I barely knew about you and Bonnie" she confessed.

Kol grinned with blood stain teeth. "Now how did you find out about Bonnie and I?"He asked with mild curiosity.

"Klaus told me not to long ago that you have been with Bonnie lately."

"Now we are getting somewhere" Kol pepped up at this. He got closer to the scared girl to make sure she didn't think of no saying anymore. "Why is Klaus here? And what was his plans for Bonnie? Don't even think of holding back."

"Klaus said he wanted to know if the twins were truly human. He seemed excited enough to find out it was true." She felt like she was about to have a panic attack. Klaus ever found out he would kill her but the pause had already flared Kol's anger. He attacked her neck brutally ripping a piece of flesh too.

"He said he was going to give them a gift but they had to play his game. I don't know what the game was all I know is that he said Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie would be the most entertaining" She cried grasping her neck.

"What to do with you now?" he asked whimsically

"Klaus is going to kill you this." She screamed at him

Kol grabbed an handful of hair to yank Caroline's face close to his. He stared into her eyes and began to compel her. He held her in this somewhat intimate embrace while he spoke to her.

"I thought you would learn by now. I never cared and never will for Klaus's threats" he growled

"You are going to say that Klaus attacked you. You never saw me and will forget I am here once I leave the room. Bonnie is dead that's why you are in her room. Klaus took the body before you could stop him" Caroline nodded slowly.

He almost let her out her daze but he wanted to ask a pressing question. If he had liked her more he would have used this method to get information.

"Why didn't you ask about Bonnie this whole time?"

"I was thinking about myself. Bonnie can take care of herself" Caroline uttered zombie like.

Kol slowly strolled across the room glancing back at Caroline. "Take off your ring once you reach the Salvatore house."

Kol walked back to his room with plots floating around his brain. He hated the mind games Klaus played. Klaus would be his next target after he finished checking on Bonnie. If the Salvotores were involved with the poisoning nothing on earth could stop him from wiping the entire line out.


	6. Six months earlier

Mystic Falls had become a relatively quiet town in the last couple of months since Klaus had moved to some farm town and completely took control of it. Bonnie often felt guilt about it because it was her efforts that caused a destruction of a town. Her hometown where her family had lived and died in for generations was too close to her heart to abandon. She had heard recently that one of her cousin's families had gone there to purge Klaus from there. Every night she hoped and prayed that she would be successful. Tonight was a time for much needed relaxation.

She had torn up her house looking for her blasted car keys. "They must be outside," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a flash light. Bonnie crawled on her grass looking for the elusive key when she heard the footsteps of another.

"Looking for these?" Kol teased. He held the keys up and jiggled them mockingly at Bonnie. Bonnie used her magic to yank the keys away from him.

"I don't appreciate your little games, Kol," she said, exasperated.

"…But you do enjoy them," He added. He slowly strolled forward with his hands in his pockets. Kol had adjusted to fashion of the times quite seamlessly. He preferred the business casual look with minor twist that showed his true age. Tonight he wore a long sleeve black dress shirt with a white handkerchief perfectly folded in his breast pocket and designer dark blue jeans that been perfectly distressed. It irritated Bonnie immensely that he was actually a great dresser.

Bonnie dusted off her dress and stomped her way to the car. Once again, Kol had already jumped into passenger seat.

"Kol, when are you going to learn boundaries?" Bonnie snapped at him.

Kol couldn't be more pleased when she turned on the car and started to drive. The witch had caught his eyes more than once in the first few weeks of his freedom. His brothers had a habit of falling for the same woman over and over again, so he had learned to keep his mouth shut about his feelings regarding females. It took the great departure of all of her friends to get her to even talk to him. Saving her from a pack of hybrids cooled the icy demeanors, allowing a reluctant friendship to build, but friendship would never be enough for him.

Kol reached to put a new CD into her radio, but Bonnie kept smacking his hands away. "Don't you dare touched that radio," Bonnie warned.

"Or what?" He smirked proudly until he noticed the CD melting in his hands. Bonnie softly laughed at the grumbling Original, cursing her for ruining his jeans. Never one to take let an opportunity pass, he quickly grabbed his new 80's compilation and inserted it in the audio system.

"Your taste in music has improved," she acknowledged while listening to Depeche Mode.

"Ah, see another thing you like about me. My efforts are working," Kol said slowly. "Plus, I killed of hybrids stalking around the town so you should be proud."

"First, stop saying how many hybrids you have killed; I don't even know how many choose to be that way. Secondly, your efforts are not working. Lastly, stop stalking me," Bonnie stressed.

Kol rolled his eyes at her. No matter what she said, he knew she would finally see she was meant for him. Once he had his mind set on anything, nothing but death could stop him.

The pair finally arrived at The Grille. As they left the car, Bonnie's phone went off. She knew it must be Elena who had promised to come into town to check if her babies were even human.

"I have to take this call. Order food for me," She blurted out as she ran back into her car. He was tempted to stay and listen to the conversation but he rather have her happy when she came in.

After a few minutes Bonnie entered into the restaurant with a dejected look. She sat in the booth that Kol had secured and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie quickly responded while staring at her plate of food. She hated herself for even being this disappointed. It always happened.

"Damn, I knew I should have listened to your conversation," Kol mused

"You mean stalking me like you always do" Bonnie snapped.

Kol smiled and took a sip of his drink. "You…."

"Kol, I don't want to hear your stupid arguments, especially with you thinking you are God's gift to women," she huffed. Kol just continued to drink his liquor and tried to speak, but Bonnie interrupted once again.

"In my day, this would be considered courting. Stalking, as you would call it, would be considered romantic so you should be quite pleased that I have chosen you," Bonnie said while imitating his voice.

Kol raised his eyebrows and chugged down the rest of his cup. They stared at each other with menacing looks.

"You have gotten better with your imitation, but your American accents slips in too much," he conceded.

The pair laughed as the waitress brought more drinks. They pounded the alcohol down like it was water, Bonnie beyond drunk before Kol barely had felt a buzz.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Bonnie blurted out suddenly.

Kol choked on his drink at the shock.

"I am destined to die before I have a white picket fence. I will never be a wife or a mother because eventually one of your family members will kill me. Maybe one of the hybrids will find me on a weak day. I could die from the overuse of magic just like my grandmother. Damon or Stefan could kill me in one of their moods. I'm going to die before I can reach my 30's and…"

She was going to continue talking, but the lips of another kept them from speaking. She crumbled into the kiss, grabbing onto his hair. She mumbled into his mouth and returned each caress of his tongue with one of her own. Her head began to spin and she felt dizzy. Kol pulled away quickly and turned around. Bonnie stammered for a few seconds before she composed herself.

Kol lifted up his drink and smiled. He began to talk about the concept of reality shows like the kiss never happened. In that moment, Bonnie couldn't figure out whether she was happy or sad that he didn't even acknowledge it. As she sobered up, the kiss kept replaying in her mind.

After a couple of hours Kol drove Bonnie back to her house. Last week, Bonnie had given him permission to come into her house which was one of the best things he could have heard. He popped in a movie for them to watch as Bonnie became fully sober. Bonnie kept glancing at the stoic figure that sat beside her. When did he become this person? She thought to herself.

As the movie ended, Bonnie finally couldn't take it anymore. "Do you still want to know why I was so upset?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Of course!" Kol exclaimed. She smiled slightly at the enthusiasm.

"Elena was supposed to be visiting so we could figure out if her pregnancy was supernatural, but she cancelled the trip since Stefan found a respectable witch in the area who confirmed they were indeed normal, healthy twins. I don't know why I thought she would come back just to see me. It hurts that my friends have all gone forward with their lives and I'm just the only one stuck. I'm beginning to think if we were all normal, that they would have stopped talking to me once they graduated high school," Bonnie lamented

"It hurts so much that I am so replaceable and that I will never have a normal life" she sobbed in her hands.

Kol stared at the sobbing girl with confusion. He gently took away her hands from her face.

"Stop it," he demanded "You are one of the most powerful witches in the world, whether or not you believe me. Just because people treat you like you are disposable, reflects nothing that you are. You wield your power like a true warrior," Kol professed.

Kol held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I had unbelievable power and people used to like me so much at first, but once I had turned them, they disappeared. What matters is that you have grace, personality, and independence. That makes people drawn to you. Screw the friends that don't understand how lucky they are to have you."

Bonnie squeezed his hand and smiled and Kol quickly returned the gesture. He switched the channel to some reality show in which the contestants had to build tents.

"Freaking idiots! I had to build my own houses for so long and they can't build one with instructions!" He yelled at the television.

Bonnie couldn't look away from the man who she swore she would hate forever. Tonight, something clicked in her heart that she couldn't control. She quickly straddled Kol's lap and kissed him.

Kol pushed her slightly away from him. "Bonnie, are you drunk?" he asked, concerned.

"No, which makes this so much better," she said quickly before smashing his lips with her own.

Kol pulled her closer to his body and kissed her harder as he let one hand slip up into her thick brown hair. Bonnie opened his mouth slightly and let her tongue trace his bottom lip. Both sighed when his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. Kol's other hand slide down, traveling to her lower back as he pulled her to him again roughly, as if he needed to feel her heat on his chest. As he tugged her head back, Bonnie kissed his neck from that angle while her hand slid up into his short hair, holding him close while the other hand began to unbutton his shirt. Bonnie grumbled in aggravation at the stubborn buttons. She yanked them off with magic spraying the buttons across the room.

Seeing her using her magic was always a turn on. He picked her up from the couch and slammed her against the wall. Bonnie moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She could feel his roaming hands move with quickness to unrobe her. He lifted his head from her neck to look at her.

"Are you sure, Bonnie? I will never leave you alone until the day you die if you do this," Kol confessed.

"I hope not," Bonnie replied as she squeezed her shoulders. The thought of not being alone made her want him more.

Kol whispered things she had never heard of into her ear, making her heart feeling like it was about to jump out of her chest. They barely had anymore clothes to lose. Kol sped her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He took one glance at her before he slammed the door and joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

A delicate flower was one thing Bonnie was not, but she found herself playing the part just so Kol would leave her alone. She was in awe on how quickly she healed compared to when the Salvatores brothers had ever fed her their blood. It made her alert and full of energy. After a few minutes, she got up and dressed. The event made her feel powerless and unable to deal with the gentle look of her lover. He had always treated her like an equal and now she felt like the damsel in distress in his eyes. The silent lie was made without thinking as she pretended to sleep until he left the room.

His plan wasn't exactly wrong she told herself, but his paranoia was unnecessary. The last thing she wanted to do was to give her friends a death scare. Slight guilt began to build as she slipped out of the hotel room. It bothered her more and more as she got closer to Elena's house; she had to keep telling herself that this was right thing to do.

The soft light of the early morning light cast a shadow on the home. The home had lost all sense of comfort in her return. The two-story home was located in the small forgotten forest, hidden away from the prying eyes of the locals, but stood out by the nature surrounding it. It reminded her of the witch house in more ways than she wanted to admit to herself. The overwhelmed witch wonder how she had ignored the gloomy atmosphere of the home. Bonnie found the Victorian mansion Stefan and Elena called home made her body scream to run.

"I'm being paranoid," she kept whispering to herself. She knocked tentatively on the oak door. Stefan was at the door before she could knock again.

Stefan crawled out of the bed that he shared with his wife. The last few years seemed to slip away from them as they ran and found themselves in many tight situations. He was tired living from problem to problem and now with the arrival of his children, he vowed to never let them feel that way. Maybe the road had gotten to him or it was the love he felt for his family, but he would watch the world burn for them to be safe. With that thought he ran downstairs to find out the source of noise in this early morning.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" He said as he roamed her unmarked body. Bonnie pulled on the cardigan that she was wearing nervously. Stefan's squinting eyes made her want to crawl into her skin. Something about his piercing stare made her crave for Kol's presence. The thought shocked her so much that she bustled past him as she tried to push it away.

"Something happened tonight, someone poisoned me. I almost died," Bonnie stammered as she pushed past the stoic figure. Stefan's frozen body gave little resistance. He looked into the empty forest, looking for anyone else or even Damon to appear.

"Do you know who could have done it?" Stefan asked quickly, yet he closed the door slowly behind him. The soft click of the door and its lock was unnoticed by Bonnie. Stefan in the dim-lighted room began to view Bonnie more as prey than friend.

"I don't know," she responded looking down at the floor. The shoes she wore she had bought with Kol on a trip out of Mystic. Bonnie shook her head violently trying to focus on the question rather than the past. The event had left her shaken.

"Do you think that you can find out who could have done it?" Stefan continued.

An empty bed was a rare occurrence in the Salvatore's home, which shook Elena from her light sleep. Elena groggily walked into the living room as Stefan continued his interrogation of Bonnie. Her eyes and mind had to adjust to the fact that her friend was in her living room.

"Bonnie?" Elena murmured "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie glanced to her sleepy friend with a weak smile on her face. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the over eager Stefan.

"She was poisoned and she doesn't know who did it," He interjected. Bonnie grimaced at the interruption.

"Yeah, I almost died," Bonnie added slowly as she stared at Stefan. Maybe it was the fact he was a new father and the news he just heard, but Bonnie felt that something was off with Stefan. She could detect an hint of disappointment in his voice that disturbed her, but all thoughts was forced out of her head as Elena embraced her friend.

"Oh my God, Bonnie I can't believe it," Elena muffled into Bonnie's hair. "How are you standing here? I mean what happened exactly?"

"My uh…umm friend saved me," She choked out. Her mind was going through lies that she could tell, furiously looking for an out. She moaned in disappoint when she realized how much of a hole she had dug herself

Elena let Bonnie out of her hold pushing her slightly away from her. "What friend?" Elena said, concerned. Elena racked her mind to see if she had missed the mention of a friend. She stared at her uncomfortable friend, inquisitively beckoning to speak.

"He is just someone who has helped me with some problems in Mystic Falls. He just happened to be in town," Bonnie mumbled. She turned away from her friend in an effort to hide her face. After what had transpired this night, she had found that friend no longer felt proper. Bonnie admitted to herself for the first time that she may love the fool that saved her. It made her instantly protective over her newfound secret.

Elena and Stefan looked at each other with disbelief. "Do you think she has some boyfriend?" Stefan mouthed to Elena.

"This is not the time to ask, let's just find out what happened. I mean it, Stefan," Elena mouthed back angrily. Elena was confused at Stefan's attention to insignificant detail and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm sure you will tell me about him another time but who tried to kill one of my oldest friends," Elena declared with a weak smile. Elena took Bonnie's hand into hers and squeezed lightly.

"Can you make us some tea, please?" Elena asked her husband softly so she could speak with Bonnie in private. Stefan took the cue and went to the kitchen to kill time. He stayed by the door after he put on the tea kettle as the girls talked.

"What happened? If I did anything to cause this…" Elena choked out but Bonnie but a finger to her lips.

"I do have my fair share of enemies, who knows who it could be?" Bonnie interrupted.

"But the timing means it has to do with me, why not kill you in Mystic Falls. No offense, Bonnie but you are basically alone," Elena pointed out.

The sharp pain in Bonnie's heart was not dulled by the customary beginning. Everyone knew that she was left alone to deal with the mess that she felt they had caused. A fire of anger was sparked at the statement that Bonnie tried to smother.

"I am my own person and I have made my own life. When you left things did not get any easier," Bonnie snapped back. Elena was in shock of the tone and receded her grip on Bonnie's hand. "I'm sorry. I am just stressed out," Bonnie said, quickly apologizing for her statement.

"Maybe it has to do with Klaus?" Elena suggested. Klaus was often the source of many problems in her life and especially Bonnie's. Sometimes she thought it was one of the few ties she had left with her old friends.

Bonnie nodded in agreement and wondered what Kol was doing right now. She had rarely seen Kol in any type of vulnerability but tonight shook him. Was it possible that Kol was with Klaus right now? Would he get hurt? Bonnie thoughts raced and began to hyperventilate.

"Are you ok" Elena asked concerned.

Bonnie quickly exited the room to the bathroom, mumbling apologies as she dashed out of the room. In the comfort of the bathroom, she cried for the first time that night. She sobbed more for her love of Kol than even herself. She hoped and prayed that Kol was safe; she couldn't deal with being truly alone again. In the small bathroom in Elena's house, Bonnie finally confronted her feelings about Kol. She loved him and wanted him in her life for as long as possible. Her friends could never know she said to herself as she rocked back and forth on the floor. They would never understand their love; she barely understood other than the fact that his absence left holes in her soul.

"She needs to leave now," Stefan demanded in hush tones. "We don't know who or what is after her."

"I can't believe you! She is our friend not some stranger on the street!" Elena responded back ingdignatly.

"When are you going to realize that you can't save everybody?" Stefan snapped back

"Not today," Elena said, slowly emphasizing each syllable. Elena whipped around to see how Bonnie was doing, ignoring her husband. "Of all times to pick a fight…unbelievable," she muttered loudly, throwing her hands into the air as she exited.

Bonnie threw hot water on her face to calm herself down. She reached into her bag and took out her phone, dialing his number quickly. No service, it kept telling her each time she tried to call. In a last ditch effort, she sent him a text just in case the phone went into service at any point. She hoped he would see it soon, but if not, at least she tried. The knocking on the door shook her out of her thoughts especially as Elena entered slowly. The friends' mutual feeling of confusion made the silence a bit unbearable. Bonnie bit her lip and spoke first.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry for coming here,"Bonnie apologized

"Don't! I'm sorry if Stefan was rude to you. I have no idea what has gotten into him," Elena sputtered out.

"Rude? I don't about that, but if he is worried about the kids and you, I can do a spell." Bonnie offered.

"You can? Maybe that will lighten him up. No vampires can find us, I am sure of it," Elena peeped out.

The two women left the room holding hands and Elena lead Bonnie to what she called the "witch closet". Located in the basement it had many ingredients needed for any spell, many times on the run they found themselves in need of help from witches and it became as natural as a first aid kit to have a cabinet full of ingredients in the house.

Bonnie nodded in approval as she looked at the vast array of material in the basement. It made her life so much easier to have these things. Kol was probably worried sick right now, but looking at the items gave her renewed confidence. She was perhaps in the safest place she could be right now.

Caroline found herself running down the desolate streets of the beachside town. The images of blood and Klaus made her run even faster. Blood loss slowed her down immensely, but there was no time to stop. She had to warn her friends of the danger, that her old lover had murdered Bonnie. Caroline beat herself up in her head as she ran in the direction towards Elena's house. Maybe if she had said something to Klaus, Bonnie would be alive.

The memories of the night were blurred between the brutal torture and shock. No matter how much she ran, she found herself pausing to sob for a moment. The torn blood-soaked pajamas made it impossible for her to do anything but run. It was halfway to her friend's house that she felt the burning rays of the sun on her skin. The pain jumpstarted her adrenalines like nothing else, fueling her to dig deeper. When she reached the door, she kicked it down in her haste.

Caroline slid into the living room and quickly wrapped herself in the rug that lay in the middle of the room. Stefan jumped on her quickly, ready to attack until he saw her face. The pair stared at each other in silence until the patter of running feet broke the tense moment.

"Bonnie's dead," Caroline sobbed repeatedly underneath Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie shouted from across the room.

The room became filled with confusion as Caroline told her story. Bonnie sat in the corner with a cup of tea in her hands. She let it become cold as she dazed out while looking at the enraptured trio. The cold chill she felt froze her inside as she took in her tattered friend look. From the outside everyone thought she was shocked at the events but in truth Bonnie knew who had done it. Why, Kol? she chanted in her head as tears fell. The group hug that enveloped her only fueled the voice.


	8. Chapter 8

The room became filled with confusion as Caroline told her story. Bonnie sat in the corner with a cup of tea in her hands. She let it become cold as she dazed out while looking at the enraptured trio. The cold chill she felt froze her inside as she took in her tattered friend's look. From the outside, everyone thought she was shocked at the events, but in truth, Bonnie knew who had done it. Why, Kol? She chanted in her head as tears fell. The group hug that enveloped her only fueled the voice.

Kol strolled down the hallway, wiping his hands on his shirt. He ran lines threw his head as if he was an actor thinking of the excuses he would have to tell Bonnie. It irritated him immensely that she always worried about what was right or wrong in every situation, but he doubted he could have loved her if she was not as hard headed as him.

He listened for her heartbeat as he continued his pace towards his room. The sound of silence made him quicken his footsteps until he found himself at a full run. The panic rushed through his body, making him rip open the door, tearing off its delicate hinges. An intake of breath was all that came out of the gaping mouth of the Original. He rushed around the room looking for signs of a second attack until he saw the feminine handwriting of Bonnie on generic hotel pad.

"I'm okay. Just needed some space. Have cell~Bonnie"

Kol picked up the coffee table that the note was on and spiked it to the ground. The destruction did nothing to sooth his rage that had been only slightly diminished earlier. He cursed the air loudly before disappearing from the room in a hurry.

Klaus relaxed on his bed like a king, playing Angry Birds on his iPad. The Hybrids stood watch over his most mundane tasks, allowing a sense of security. The loud scuffling he heard outside of his door did not dent Klaus's concentration in his game. It was only when Kol kicked open the door and threw a hybrid heart at him he even lifted an eyebrow.

"Brother, we're still playing this game? It's our vacation," Klaus complained, kicking the heart off his bed. The stain would surely ruin his custom sheets.

"Where the fuck is she?" Kol growled at his nonchalant brother.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said slowly enunciating each word.

Kol ripped the iPad away from Klaus's grasp, finally eliciting a reaction from his older brother; The soft groan as Kol chucked the IPad out of the window, more specifically through the window. The clattering of the falling object could be heard in the distance. Klaus stared down his brother slowly, cocking his head to side as his head shifted to his eyes, widening at the sight of his brother's growing rage.

"Now, Kol," He squeaked out before he had a blade jammed into his leg, causing him scream out. Kol smirked with satisfaction as his brother grabbed his hand to rip out the six inch serrated blade from his leg.

"Where is she?" he repeated in Klaus's face as they battled for control over the blade. Klaus tried to take it out, but Kol pressed in so deep that they both felt it graze against the bone.

Klaus let go of the handle to punch his angry brother in the face. Kol fell back off the bed, sliding against the floor. Klaus quickly whipped the offending blade from his thigh into the wall with so much force, it created an impact crater. Klaus launched at his brother, jumping from the bed to kick him in the face. The kick missed as Kol rolled over, grabbing the blade form the wall to slice Klaus's face. Klaus grasped his face and Kol spit out the loose tooth from the punch. The brothers circled each other as like animals, growling at each other before attacking each other.

Klaus threw his little brother back and forth like a rag doll as Kol tired to fight back hopelessly. Kol grabbed onto Klaus's shirt, ripping it in the process and exposing Klaus's chest. Klaus threw Kol head first into the wall and surveyed the damage. He grabbed the remnants of his t-shirt and shook his head.

"Really?" He shouted at Kol as he lay on the ground, struggling to get up. Kol scrambled to his feet, stabbing Klaus in his foot and finally shifted the favor towards him. He grabbed Klaus in a choke hold, squeezing his bones into submission. The older brother struggled against the opposing force.

"What the hell is this about?" Kl;aus gasped out.

"You tried to kill her," Kol responded back.

"Kill her? I just wanted to test where the group was at," Klaus said, finally ripping free of Kol's grip. The originals looked at the wretched state were in glancing at each other with disapproving looks.

"What do you want to know?"Klaus said softly. As his brother explained the situation, skipping over the Caroline part, Klaus's face went through a myriad of emotions. An awkward laugh emerged from Klaus, making Kol glare at him until he stopped.

"Funny thing, I had nothing to do with what happened to your little play thing," Klaus chuckled while pacing about the room. "I told the Salvotores separately what I had hoped to do with the offspring and told them the deal. I was expecting for one of them to run back to Bonnie, but I wouldn't know how fractured the friendship was. How was I supposed to guess they didn't care about the Bennett?"Klaus confessed. He did little to hide how pleased he was at the development

"You and your fucking mind games…." Kol retorted, pinching the bridge of his broken nose. He didn't need to ask if it was the truth; the one thing they were after being released was honest. Kol looked at the time and was shocked that hours had gone by. Curses flew from Kol's mouth as he scrolled through his phone, looking for a missed call even a text from her. "Have you heard from those idiots?" He snapped at Klaus.

Klaus casually looked at his iPhone, looking through his various alerts when he came across a text that was received an hour ago from Stefan. His face paled at the message and moved to delete it before Kol saw it, but Kol had moved quicker.

"Give us more time, we have her:"

Kol grip began to slowly crush the phone between his fingers before Klaus put his hand over his lightly. Klaus took the phone away from him and squeezed his brother's hand.

"We'll get her together," Klaus reassured Kol. Klaus found himself feeling a slight pang of regret for his brother. He had managed to find the one thing he had always looked for and now he was a source of his pain once again. They had made a pact after everyone was let out to not cause each other discomfort. They wanted to be a family, no matter how dysfunctional they were. Klaus would never let them know how deeply it affected them when they needed him. He was going to make this right tonight. The siblings hopped in a car and made their way to the Salvatore's house. For once Klaus hoped that Stefan's good boy act would flare up.

Caroline had spent most of her time crying and vowing revenge in the last few hours. Bonnie felt like she was shrinking into the corner, as if she would disappear eventually. When Elena took Caroline to the shower and to get fresh clothes, the questioning began again from Stefan. He asked her again and again to recount the night and who she thought did it. Stefan was frustrated at the missing part of information that Bonnie was purposefully withholding.

"Who helped you, Bonnie? Tell me or I can't help you," Stefan demanded.

"Why do you need to know? It's not like he is a bad guy, right? He helped me and he is a friend," Bonnie huffed. She tried to maneuver herself away from the living room. It had become filled with so much tension that she was sure it was beginning to strangle her. Stefan stepped in front of her again, unaware of how little patience Bonnie had. She gave him an aneurism that made him crumble to the floor and rushed out of the room towards the basement.

Stefan rushed into the bedroom where Elena was taking clothes out for Caroline, shocking Elena. The couple had in the last few hours had so many little fights that it was driving them both insane.

"She needs to leave," Stefan told his apathetic wife. Elena looked at him with a scowl.

"Stefan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Elena shouted in his face. Stefan grabbed her shoulders so she would look him in her eyes.

"We have more to lose than any of them. Why are you risking out family for her?" Stefan asked.

"She is our family or did you forget that? We owe her this," Elena spit back.

"We owe our children more. You of all people know what it's like to live without parents…that's if they even survive whatever is after Bonnie," Stefan scoffed.

The slap resounded in the room that once held a happy couple. Elena shook her hand in pain as Stefan clutched his cheek.

"Whatever, Elena. It seems like I am the only person who cares about our kids anyway," Stefan said while storming out of the room. Elena went to grab him to stop him from leaving, but he had already slipped away.

It hurt to even think of her parents 'death, all the memories flooded her brain with doubt. It obliterated all of her conviction, making her just as scared and alone as she was when her parents died. She went over to the nursery to look at her angels. She stroked them in the crib and went back to the room. Elena bit her lip in agitation, struggling to have the bravery she once had.

The sound of the door opening alerted them to the late arrival of Damon. Elena and Caroline could hear the brothers yell at each other from upstairs and even Bonnie ran back up from makeshift sanctuary to see what was going on. Damon stopped his insults back at his brother when Bonnie entered the room. He rushed over and hugged Bonnie squeezing her a bit too hard in his excitement. Bonnie did not feel joy from his hug, not even comfort; it felt the same as when she touched Stefan the first time. Bonnie pushed him away still holding her poker face. Stefan was taken aside by Elena again as they argued about his behavior.

"Bonnie, I'm so happy you are alive. I was so worried," Damon quickly said.

"How could you be worried? Did Stefan call you?" Bonnie asked, slowly backing away from him.

"Yeah, umm…yeah. He texted me," Damon stuttered out. It was when he finally calmed down did he notice Bonnie's standoff behavior. He squinted his eyes at her and stepped forward and once again Bonnie stepped back.

"Stefan is far worse than me, so why are you afraid now?" Damon stated, scaring Bonnie even more. Damon walked off to talk to Caroline, leaving a shaken Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her phone again and tried to send another text to Kol.

"Your witch has a thing for danger," Klaus pointed out. "She lives in Mystic Falls, is friends with Elena, and sleeps with you. She definitely has a fetish."

"Not now," Kol said annoyed. The time for small chat was over in his mind. "Go faster," Kol demanded for the fifteenth time since they had gotten into the car.

"As much as I like being pulled over or crashing this car, it would make things move slower," Klaus gleamed back.

The sound of simple bell of an incoming text spurred Kol into a frenzy looking at his phone.

"At Elena's. Don't worry~Bonnie."

Kol was pleased for once at his brother's intelligence; of course Bonnie went to the one place that he asked her not to. Kol furrowed his brows, closing his eyes to imagine how many different ways he could kill the group.

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered under his breath. Kol thought he was dreaming for a moment, hearing those words uttered from Klaus. "I'm happy for you." He continued.

"Thanks…" Kol responded quickly.

"I could have at least have given you a heads up, I mean," Klaus added. Kol chuckled at his brother's negating statement.

"Well, I'm sorry for Caroline," Kol admitted for the first time.

"What the fuck did you do?" Klaus shouted at the smirking passenger.

The shouting made the car drive go faster and once they abandoned the car to rush through the woods, Kol found himself staring at the home that held his beloved.

"Bonnie!" Kol shouted at the house before his brother could stop him.

Inside the house everyone became still as they heard one of their enemies' voice. Bonnie made an effort to speak, but Damon covered her mouth in an effort to keep her safe. Elena rushed upstairs towards the nursery. Caroline found herself in shock from all she had been through, unable to move.

Klaus glanced over to his frantic brother who circled house. He grabbed him when he came close and pointed to the rocks. Elijah did have some good tricks, even Klaus could admit it. The assault rocked the house to its core. Kol blasted out each window with precision as his brother took a back seat to it. Among the screams, a single voice rose above them all.

"Stop, I'm fine," Bonnie shouted from inside the house. Kol bounced back against the extended boundary set up to prevent any supernatural being from within a hundred feet of the house without permission. Everyone in the house looked at Bonnie with piercing glares. Bonnie finally began to realize how unsafe she really was.

Note: One more chapter left. Sorry for the wait. Love you, guys. Review pretty please


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I want to say thank you to all of you that have read my story. It gave me an extra boost everyday to see the views and comments. Here is the final chapter.

"Stop, I'm fine," Bonnie shouted from inside the house. Kol bounced back against the extended boundary set up to prevent any supernatural being from within a hundred feet of the house without permission. Everyone in the house looked at Bonnie with piercing glares. Bonnie finally began to realize how unsafe she really was.

Everything seems to move in slow motion when you get into an accident, she heard a long time ago. Her life that she thought had slipped away from her. With a few words, she had destroyed her life. Kol clutched the transparent barrier that she had put up earlier that day. She used the skills that she had learned under his guidance, her own custom spell she had added to her family's spell book, becoming her own witch.

His face was more concerned than shocked. It was the first moment she really saw him frozen in time, his short hair absent of any product clung to his face. The disheveled clothing that was littered with stains, made him seem almost as human as her. His squinting eyes kept widening as he screamed for her to come out, but she couldn't hear anything. Her mind had shut out all sounds and all she could hear was her heartbeat, beating loud and fast. She looked at him from the corner of her eye unable to look away from the scene happening in front of her.

Bonnie turned around to see her friends' faces slowly turn from shock to disgust. Caroline rushed to window to see her dark secret waiting without a care in the world. She pulled her friend away from the window as if she was in danger. She barely exchanged any looks before she heard the quick steps of Elena. The room was filled with silent exchanges as they digested the knowledge.

Elena's eyes widened and blonde hair whipped around as she turned to Bonnie. Her eyes had signs of the tears to come. Her mouth slightly agape as she ran forward and Stefan grabbed her before she could reach her. Stefan's face and demeanor was the same as she first walked through the door, so uncaring and yet so hostile.

She couldn't move as the lips of the inhabitants began to move at her angrily. She could only give an empty stare at her friends shrieking at each other. The touch upon her shoulder finally removed her from the state, throwing her back to reality, the reality that had been changed forever. The sound rushed back so fast it hurt her like a punch in the face. The swirl of raised voices jarred her brain as it tried to figure which one to listen to. She looked to see who the hand that somehow kept her stable belonged to and saw the face of Damon Salvatore looking back at her.

Damon had done his share of evil for the sake of love. Always running the gauntlet for the women that would never love him the same way and he had gotten used to the sadness. Seeing the brown skin girl who had always been a beacon of purity shut down in front of him filled him with a different ache. Her thousand yard stare reminded him of every time the woman he loved walked away from him. She clutched her hand so tight that he swore he smelled the scent of blood emanate from the closed fist. He moved quickly to take her to his side, lifting the immobile girl further away from the window. All he could do was reassure her because once the truth came out, he couldn't imagine what she would feel.

Kol tried repeatedly to break the barrier with brute force. He had seen Damon move her further away from his view. The rage that filled him began to mix with the possibility of Bonnie's life being taken from as he waited outside. Klaus tried to drag his brother away from the barrier with no avail. Kol just placed his hand on the only thing keeping him from touching his brown hair girl. He just wanted her to come out and be in his arms again.

Bonnie felt nothing as her friends finally turned the attention to her. The accusations were so ridiculous that she would have laughed if it wasn't her. Damon's voice boomed through the room as he called for silence. He gave Bonnie a slight push indicated the shaking girl to speak.

"I don't remember even how it started, but we are something more than friends. I really…I really…love him," Bonnie spoke with her voice cracking.

"So you are one of his whores now?" Caroline asked venomously staring daggers into Bonnie. It had awoken a fire that had long been pushed down under the weight of her soul. The slap resounded in the room as silence took over. Bonnie didn't flinch as Caroline's veins revealed her growing lust for her head. She finally stopped wearing her teenage shell and showed who she had become.

"You want to call me whore when you were sneaking in and out Klaus's house like a snake? We asked you to spy on him, not sleep with him!" Bonnie seethed

"I was young and…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare! I know who you send a postcard to every time you move to a new city!"

Caroline began to breathe heavily as Bonnie threw back all the knowledge she thought was just between her and Klaus while Bonnie continued to make fun of her gifts and intimate details that could have only been found out by Kol. Her mind racked against the compulsion that showed Klaus so beastly to her, but it made so much more sense. Kol was the one, the same one who was waiting inside and destroys them all. There were very few times she was scared, but she had never been so frightened in her life. She looked over to Kol whose eyes were red but without any veins. She slumped against the wall not caring about the broken glass as she prayed Klaus would save her.

Bonnie looked down at her without a single bit of sympathy. Stefan took to opportunity try to take Bonnie to the door when she felt the eerie feeling again. The touch made her see flashes a cup with something sprinkled in it. She ripped away her arm from him, looking at him for the first time in a different light. Her heart threatened to leave her chest as the realization poured over her. All of her feelings, all of her fear, and everything that she had felt when she was with them made sense. She looked over to Kol outside of the bubble her magic helped put up. How long had Kol known? she thought to herself.

"Elena, I just wanted to say goodbye. I loved you like a sister," Bonnie said softly

"I don't anymore. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"After everything you have put me through, it's nice to see you are as heartless as your husband," Bonnie snapped back

She looked at all of her former friends, trying to memorize the faces she would never see again. She had no heavy heart for the decision she made for herself. She gave her arm back to Stefan who walked her out to the lawn only a few feet from the door.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way," Stefan said morosely

"Me either" Bonnie said before sending paralyzing pain to his brain. With a flick of her wrist she broke the barrier letting in the barreling Kol. He swept her off her feet with small tears in his eyes.

His arms enveloped her, threatening to break her concentration. She never thought she would be so at home in the arms of her once enemy, yet it was the only thing keeping her from breaking into a million pieces. She looked into his darkening eyes that receded to show the soft brown eyes she had awakened to so many mornings. Even with her hair so tussled, she looked like a goddess in his eyes. Tears began to build in her eyes as she thought of all they had been through. He leaned in and kissed her. His hands tangled in her hair as he kissed the soft lips he fought for all morning. She could taste the copper of blood that lingered in his mouth as she kissed him even deeper, wanting to be closer. She clutched the back of his shirt, causing dried blood to flake to the ground. As he turned her head away from his kiss to look at the source of her pain, one arm encircled her protectively as he looked back with his reddened eyes again.

Damon held back the screaming Elena who tried her best to reach her husband. Nothing could be done and he knew it in his very soul. Bonnie kissed Kol with love that he had always wished for. He hoped for a miracle to save him, but he had seen that look of love on a face before. He often found himself wearing it for the many years he tried to free Katherine. It didn't make it less difficult to see his brother fight against the magic that was weakening him. In the old days, a distracted Bonnie equaled no magic, but she managed to have a hold on him even as she whispered "I love yous" to Kol.

Klaus walked over to Stefan and broke his spine with a well-placed hit with a rock. Elena's screams became shrieks for anybody to help and stop this. The blonde thought to save herself, but she could not ignore her friend's pleas. Caroline ran out of the house to talk to Klaus, hoping to appeal to his softer side.

"Stop this! I'll do anything, if you just stop this right now!" Caroline pleaded.

"Sorry, love, this is their show," Klaus said, shoving Caroline hard against the side of the house. Caroline looked up in disbelief at how uncaring he was. He had always told her how much she meant to him, how she was so special and how he wanted the best for her.

"You can't treat me like this!" She yelled, charging at him with a log that lay near her. The heavy stick broke across Klaus's face, bloodying it. Klaus snatched it out of her hands as she raised it again. He broke it apart over his knee and looked up to see Caroline still staring. She started backing away as he touched his nose that was running with blood. He quickly snatched her up with his hand around her throat lifting her high, staring at her as if she was nothing more than prey before throwing her through another window in the house.

"Stay put and maybe I let you live," Klaus yelled.

"Are you okay? If they hurt you again, I'll kill them all," Kol repeated over again as she kissed him. Bonnie kissed him harder than she ever did before and squeezed him with all of her might. She wanted to know if she was crazy, that she was wrong, and that he was evil again.

"How did you know? Tell me the truth!" she asked softly, looking him in the eyes to make sure he couldn't run away from it again.

"The moment you said where you had been. Klaus overestimated how much they cared for Elena. I don't know who gave it to you exactly."

Kol kicked Stefan in his stomach, causing blood to spit out of his mouth. He turned to Bonnie apologetically. "Look away, I don't want you to see this."

Elena finally hit Damon in the groin, gaining freedom from his grip. She bolted as quickly as she could to Stefan. Klaus was distracted from the now free Elena who darted across the yard screaming her beloved's name. Kol moved with the quickness of a cat, grabbing her up in his arms and there was no escape. Bonnie wanted to feel for her friend who looked at her with contempt.

It was in that moment, she realized that she knew at a glance there would always be a chance for her, a chance for the love she always craved. Kol looked at Bonnie who, even in the turmoil, did not move to save her friends but stared at him with concern. He would never do anything without her approval regarding Elena. Just one beat of her heart made eternity worth living and that was stranger than fantasy. He had finally found someone that he would die for and there was no way he could ever risk her leaving.

Stefan reached out his hand, trying to crawl to Elena who was still being held by Kol. The veins that appeared on his face were larger than she expected. She had never seen him feed, only hearing stories. His eyes became onyx globes, replacing the soft brown eyes. His veins were different than the rest of his family, spreading more and almost encompassing his face, but the most shocking feature was how large his fangs were. There was no delicateness in his feedings she could tell. They were built for damage and it was his nature to damage.

He looked down to bite Elena who tried to hold back the tears as she stared at her broken husband who was attempting to crawl towards her with no avail. The teeth bit into her neck and she waited for darkness, praying for her children's safety. Bonnie's voice pierced her concentration, making her eyes fly open as the mouth left her skin. She was pushed roughly to the ground, feeling her wrist break in the process. She looked back at her attacker who was more focused on Bonnie who still had her hand up. His face did not change as his lover touched the fangs that were once in her. Elena begged to wake from this nightmare as she looked around to the incapacitated Caroline, the stoic Damon, and amused Klaus.

Immense guilt slipped into his heart as Bonnie touched his blood stained teeth. Bonnie ripped a piece of her clothing to make a rag to wipe his lips of Elena's blood. He was about to apologized until Bonnie put a finger over his lips.

"Originals do not feed from animals," She said coldly.

He kissed her once again for the infinite surprises she put into his life. The taste of her friend's blood did nothing to discourage her enthusiasm of the kiss. After today, Elena would be just somebody she used to know, but he would be hers. He broke the kiss and kissed her on her forehead, turning back to the embracing couple. Elena tried desperately to feed Stefan blood to heal him quicker. She begged him to do something as Kol turned back to his victim.

"Bonnie, after everything, you are throwing it away for a man who is using you! We are sisters, don't let him do this! For the love of God, don't take away the father of my children!" Elena wept as she stroked Stefan's head.

"I've lost everything. I have no family. My mother was a vampire for a year before she was staked. My grandmother died because of you. My father disappeared and to this day I have no idea what happened. All for you. I did it with a smile on my face, but you showed me what you really are," she said with the grace of a queen. "My life is more important than Elena Gilbert and it's time you knew that."

Kol grabbed Stefan with Elena still clinging on, trying to fight back violently. Bonnie used her magic to push her away back into the safety of her house. Damon stood morose as she fell into his arms. Bonnie glanced over in silent agreement of what he was to do with her after this day.

"No, I need to see this," she said, shaking her head with her arms folded. If she was going to choose this path, then she needed to see this. She needed to know if her heart had let go of the love she felt for them. Kol nodded his head slowly as she walked next to him.

"Who did it?" Kol shouted again to the broken body underneath him.

"It was only me. They knew nothing," Stefan admitted.

Kol ripped out his heart and crushed it between his fingers flinging it to the ground. Caroline got up to run after Kol, but was pushed back by Bonnie.

"Try again and it will be the last thing you'll do," Bonnie threatened.

The sound of clapping came from Klaus, admiring his brother's handy work. He looked like a child in a candy shop as he approached Bonnie. "With such a powerful witch on my side, maybe I don't need Elena after all," he spoke slowly, daring her to object.

"I guess not," Bonnie responded just as slowly. "The children may come useful some other time."

"I've always wanted to adopt," he said as he turned back to the house. Bonnie grabbed his hand before he move.

"But not today."

Klaus laughed, kicking over Stefan's body before looking back at her and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Consider this an early wedding gift," He teased as they walked back to the car. Klaus drove as the couple laid in the back tired from their ordeal. She smiled weakly at him. He still bore the stains of his actions. He looked back with adoration, tempted to touch her with his bloodied hand. She grasped it herself and held it over her heart. Bonnie Bennett's and Kol Mikaelson's futures were now entwined and damn with anyone who dared to step in their path

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post over this fic.


End file.
